Pagando las consecuencias de un descuido
by ReginaNatsu
Summary: -Deberías tranquilizarte- le susurro al oído- a menos claro que quieras que sea doloroso.  -…Por…favor…no l-lo h-hagas- suplico Tsuna a su guardián y solo obtuvo una suave risa.


_**Disclaimer: **_Tsuna y Mukuro, junto con la serie donde salen no me pertenecen ( para mi desgracia), son propiedad de su respectiva autora que en este momento no me viene a la mente su nombre (a de ser muy coda). Hago esto solo por y para fans.

_**Advertencias: **_Ortografia, Occ, el lector puede morir de la aburriob con mi sentido del humor, es un drabble mas que nada y por ultimo desvarios de mi parte.

Espero y les guste.

_**Pagando las consecuencias de un descuido.**_

Lentamente abrió sus ojos color avellana, observo su habitación con un poco de pesadez y la desesperación se apodero de él. Si mal no recordaba se encontraba en u oficina firmando y leyendo los informes del avance de las misiones de sus guardianes y la carta de su tutor informándole que se demoraría en Tokio porque tenia cosas personales que arreglar. Continuo con sus actividades hasta que sintió que su vista se nublaba y unos ojos bicolor lo veían fijamente desde la puerta cuando se desvaneció y su vista se volvió obscura.

Intento levantarse pero un fuerte dolor no solo en la parte baja de su cadera sino en todo el cuerpo impidió que lo hiciera, suspiro pesadamente.

-_"¿Qué rayos fue lo que me hiciste Mukuro?"_- resoplo mientras observaba el techo de su habitación.

Estaba completamente pegajoso y sudado, aun las gotas de sudor se encontraban en su pálida y tersa piel, suspiro pesadamente necesitaba un baño y por culpa de su guardián de la niebla no podía moverse. El ruido de la puerta al ser abierta llamo su atención, la mirada castaña se dirigió al sitio.

-Oya, oya al fin despertaste Tsunayoshi-kun- hablo el recién llegado al verlo completamente despierto, aunque enarco una ceja al verlo aun acostado- por lo que veo fui un poco brusco pero no te preocupes-su voz cambio a una seductora-voy a hacer que te sientas mejor-sin mucha ceremonia, aunque sin perder su toque sexy y seductor se quito el saco del traje y le mostro al castaño lo que traía en las manos.

Al ver lo que traía su guardián, trago fuerte saliva y se percato que la habitación era iluminada ligeramente por unas cuantas velas colocadas estratégicamente por toda la habitación. El decimo se pregunto en que momento había llegado la noche y mas que nada cuando su guardián había colocado esas velas.

Nuevamente se encontraba con sudor en toda su piel, y no le quitaba la vista a Mukuro; para ser precisos a lo que traía en las manos y que le mostraba maliciosamente, mientras se acercaba a paso ligero, pero seguro y sensual. Sus ojos se abrieron de terror al verlo preparar el objeto muy lentamente.

Comenzó a moverse intranquilo en la cama, intentado escapar a lo que vendría y que sin ayuda de su híper intuición; sabia que seria demasiado doloroso. Sin embargo el dolor en todo su cuerpo y en especial en su cadera no le permitió moverse mucho tiempo.

El poseedor del anillo Vongola de la niebla no pudo contenerse a sonreír al ver la reacción de aquel pequeño y frágil chico y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a caminar lenta y pausadamente, alargando la tortura de su "jefe".

-Kufufufufu-su risa atrajo la atención de castaño- Por lo que veo estamos ansiosos.

Observo con su típica sonrisa cada uno de los gestos y movimientos de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sin dudarlo mucho lo sujeto de las muñecas y lo obligo a voltearse y quedar boca abajo, se coloco encima de el para inmovilizarlo; lo cual tardo un poco ya que el chico no se dejaría tan fácilmente.

-Deberías tranquilizarte- le susurro al oído- a menos claro que quieras que sea doloroso.

-…Por…favor…no l-lo h-hagas- suplico Tsuna a su guardián y solo obtuvo una suave risa.

-Lo siento Tsunayoshi-kun es por tu propio bien- le contesto el peli azul, mientras acercaba una de sus manos a la parte baja de su espalda y baja su pantalón y ropa interior.

Acto seguido se escucho un grito de total terror por toda la mansión, que se encontraba completamente vacía.

-¡Aleja esa maldita jeringa de mi trasero Mukuro!- ordeno el castaño, con los nervios a flor de piel.- ¡Y ni se te ocurra inyectarme, ya te dije que no necesito medicamentos para esta estúpida gripa!

Sin embargo el mayor de los chicos lo ignoro y procedió a aplicarle el medicamento. Tsuna simplemente mordió la almohada y soltó algunas lágrimas provocadas por el dolor de ser inyectado.

_Extra_

Tsuna fulminaba con la mirada a Mukuro y este solo se dedicaba a sonreírle y después simplemente se sentó tranquilo en la cama del castaño.

-Deja de mirarme así- rompió el silencio el bicolor- tenias fiebre y por eso tuve que llamar al doctor. Simplemente seguí sus indicaciones, a demás es tu culpa por dejarte mojar por esa vaca tonta que tienes por guardián.

-¡No metas a Lambo en esto!- ordeno- además podía tomar unas pastillas, sabes perfectamente que odio las inyecciones.

-El medico no lo creyó así- le contesto mientras sentía la temperatura del menor- tenias una fiebre muy alta, que ocasiono que desmayaras y te lastimaras la cadera al caer al suelo. Por cierto toma- le entrego unas pastillas- son para el dolor de tu cadera.

El castaño le quito bruscamente las pastillas al ojos bicolor y seguidamente se tomo dos capsulas.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por que agradecerlo soy tu guardián- se rasco la nuca-además me metería en problemas con el arcobaleno si te encuentra casi muerto y no tengo ganas de regresar a esa estúpida prisión.

-No me refiero a eso- le contesto Tsuna- sino a que no te aprovechaste de mi estado y que no están mis demás guardianes para apoderarte de mi cuerpo.

Mukuro se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo antes de salir le contesto al castaño con un simple "_no seria justo que obtenga tu cuerpo de una forma tan vil, tengo orgullo y por sobre todas las cosas honor_". Tsuna sonrió después de ver a su guardián desaparecer detrás de la puerta y darse cuenta que también Mukuro ya era parte de su familia y que sin importa que lo protegería a él y a la banda Kokuyo.

Con esa sonrisa dejo que el sueño lo invadiera y por fin se decidió a descansar.

_**Fin.**_

_**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, por fin pude subir un fic sobre este par, aunque creo que tiene insinuaciones shonen ai, sin embargo no me importa amo 6927 y por fin pude subir algo sobre ellos.**_

_**En si la idea me vino por mi amiga, la pobre se enfermo y el doctor le medico inyecciones y como me comento que le dolian, simplemente mi mente comenzo a divagar y esto es lo que salio me encanto par ser sinceros me facino el resultado. Por fin fic que me queda como quiero y sin batallar mucho.**_

_**No se preocupen no me he olvidado de "Las vacaciones de Decimo Vongola" pronto subiere el capitulo seis (se escuchan como tocan las trompetas). Y si es un descarado corte comercial para mi otro fic y no me importa la verdad estoy feliz.**_

_**Espero y les halla gusto y espero y alguien se apiade de mi y me deje por lo menos un comentario. **_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_**Bye-bi.**_


End file.
